Herbology
Overview Herbology is the study of Magical and Mundane plants and fungi. In Herbology, students learn to care for and utilize plants, and learn about their magical properties, and what they are used for. Many plants provide ingredients for Potions and medicine, while others have magical effects of their own right. These classes are held in the grounds of Hogwarts, in the greenhouses. The greenhouses are located below the two main Bell Towers of the castle. Herbology is a mandatory class at Hogwarts for the first five years of a student's education. After the second war the position was taken over eventually by the current teacher Jacob Davis. History *Previously taught by Professor Sprout. *Previously taught by Neville Longbottom. *Taught originally by Helga Hufflepuff and it has been a part of the curriculum since the beginning of Hogwarts. Throughout this time, whilst the plants and the equipment may have changed, the actual study has not adjusted far from where it first began. *Previously taught by Deidre O'Callaghan Current Teachings Currently Taught by: Jacob Davis Herbology lessons in a student's first year at Hogwarts consist mainly of lectures relating to plants and their uses. They cover spiky bushes and Devil´s snares and learn to cast Incendio to deal with them. It is not until their second year, when they move to greenhouse three, that the students receive a more hands on experience. During their second year students study and care for Mandrakes and Abyssinian Shrivelfigs. They learn how to cast the Diffindo spell. During a students third year of Herbology their lessons included Puffapods and how to harvest them. In a students fourth year at Hogwarts their Herbology lessons include learning of the properties of Bubotuber pus and how to safely collect it. Ordinary Wizarding Level examinations are taken at the end of a students fifth year, as such much of the year is spent working with a variety of more dangerous plants like the Fanged Geranium, as well as revising the past four years of lessons. As part of their Herbology O.W.L students must sit a written exam, and then complete a practical exam, during which the students work with a wide selection of plants. Students who receive a good grade in their Herbology O.W.L. will be allowed to continue Herbology during their sixth year at Hogwarts, where they will prepare for their N.E.W.T.s in their seventh year. Required Equipment *Dragon Dung Compost – used for planting. *Dragon hide Gloves – worn when handling dangerous plants *Ear Muffs – worn by students when repotting Mandrakes, so they could not harm students with their sound *Mooncalf dung – used as fertilizer, makes magical plants grow well *Dragon dung – used as fertilizer (Professor Sprout's fertilizer of preference). *Wand - to cast Herbology-related spells Required Textbooks *''1000 Herbs and Where to Find Them'' – first–sixth years *''One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi'' by Phyllida Spore *''Encyclopedia of Toadstools'' *''Flesh-Eating Trees of the World'' – sixth year *''Magical Water Plants of the Mediterranean'' Other Credit to information to the HP-Lexicon Category:OMApedia A to Z Herbology